The present invention relates to stable, non-gelled, one-package coating compositions capable of being cured at ambient conditions to produce durable coatings comprising (1) at least one polymer and/or oligomer having a molecular weight of at least about 100 and bearing at least two specific aziridine moleties, at least two specific carbodiimide moleties, or combinations thereof, and (2) at least one polymer and/or oligomer having a molecular weight of at least about 100 and bearing at least two specific covalently blocked carboxylic acid moieties.